


Holding on and Letting go

by NingNarcissism



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NingNarcissism/pseuds/NingNarcissism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To part with someone you love wasn't easy, Carol had to let Therese go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding on and Letting go

**Author's Note:**

> I've just watched the movie and I really love it. This was my first English fanfiction. I hope you like it.

It was the night after staying in Waterloo. Carol knew that this maybe their last night together. Deep down she regretted that this trip would end so soon. She didn’t tell Therese about this but she believed Therese knew it as well. That night, they followed their heart. They did what they both always yearn for.

Until Therese fell as sleep in Carol’s arm. She couldn’t stop herself from looking at her, seeing how beautiful she was. 

She remembered the way Therese breathed. The way Therese smile. The way Therese looked at her like she was the only precious person in the world that mattered. She kept falling in love with those eyes since the first time she had seen them. Carol held Therese tightly and kissed her forehead slowly and lingeringly. 

Carol had never wanted to go but this is the only way to make Therese happy. She wanted Therese to smile again even though she couldn’t see it herself. Keep lingering would make thing worse. It would hurt Therese and herself. But if she could choose, she would choose to meet Therese than not knowing each other at all. Although it hurt both of them, it also gave them the best moment in their life, to be loved by someone you love.

‘Goodbye my dearest, Therese.’ Carol kissed Therese for the last time and whispered softly.

She got up from her bed and dressed up. Carol watched Therese sleeping and she found that there was tear running out from closed eyes.

‘I’m so sorry.’ she said.

‘I know.’ The soft voice replied tremblingly.

Carol hugged the shaking body and kissed Therese’s eyes wiping away tears.

‘You’re not going like this, right?’ Therese spoke quietly.

The only answer given was the silent.

‘Stay with me.’ The girl asked.

‘Please.’ Therese continued. She knew that his was the only thing she could do right now. She couldn’t do anything else to stop Carol from leaving. All that she could do is to ask.

Carol didn’t speak a word since her word would be a lie. She kissed Therese deeply as an answer. The only true answer she can give.

‘Will I see you in the morning?’ Therese asked hopelessly.

‘I don’t know.’ She replied.

‘Will I see you again?’

‘I don’t know.’ She replied with the same answer.

Therese drew closer into Carol’s arms and breathed every last scent of her. Carol waited until the girl fell asleep. She got up quietly and walked toward to the door.

‘Flung out of space’ She muttered.

She looked back at the Therese for the last time. She had no idea when they would meet again. To be honest, she didn’t even be sure that she would meet her again at all. But keep holding on wouldn’t help anything. The only thing she can do to see Therese happy again is to release her. So she decided to let it go as she walked away from the room. Carol was torn inside. She had just let her angel go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Sorry for my Grammar since English is not my first language.


End file.
